WWE Chronicles 3
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Sequel to WWE Chronicles 1 and 2. Backlash.
1. Chapter 1

ECW Preview (WWE Chronicles 3)

Ariel takes on Melina and a Number One contender will be named in ECW's first show!

Smackdown Preview (A/N: I'm gonna do ECW/Smackdown together)

Randy Orton finds out who he's facing at Backlash and Women's Championship Battle Royal.

Updated Standings (Including Trades)

(A/N: I'll be adding more people to the rosters and adding titles and such. lolol)

RAW: Undertaker, Boogeyman, Stephanie, Great Khali, Viscera, Jeff Hardy, Snitsky, Mark Henry, Matt Striker, Johnny Nitro, Maria, Vader, Umaga, Dusty Rhodes, CM Punk, Victoria, Ken Kennedy, Edge, Trish, Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels and Mick Foley and Sabu

ECW: Cena, Lashley, Goldust, Shane, Kevin Nash, Roddy Piper, Chris Masters, Charlie Haas, Batista, Matt Hardy, Kevin Thorn, King Booker, Shelton Benjamin, Goldberg, Sandman, Kenny, Ariel, Elijah Burke, Melina, Randy Savage and Rey Mysterio and Psycho Sid and Kelly Kelly.

Smackdown: Randy Orton, Ric Flair, RVD, Molly Holly, Sable, Candice Michelle, MVP, Big Show, Ron Simmons, Kellie Pickler, Eugene, Super Crazy, X-Pac, Rock, Scott Hall, Hulk Hogan, Tommy Dreamer, Kane, John Bradshaw Layfield, Ashley and Triple H and the Miz and Mickie James

WWE Chronicles 3

"Hello and welcome to ECW. I'm Tazz alongside Joey Styles and tonight we have Ariel vs. Melina and a number one contender for John Cena's title, will be named."

"Yeah! And we will name it with a Beat the Clock challenge match! However, the rules are different. Whoever pins their opponent in the shortest time challenges John Cena at Backlash." Styles said.

_**Match 1- Ariel vs. Melina**_

Ariel's music hit and the Vampire follower came down to the ring. She got in and Melina came down to the ring. She got in and the two got in each other's face.

Ariel struck first kicking Melina in the head. Melina was the veteran and took Ariel down with a Spinning neckbreaker. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Melina**_

"Melina wins on the first match on the first episode of ECW."

Melina walked backstage, smiling to her self. They showed a video package of last night's ECW draft picks.

_**Beat the Clock Match 1- Rey Mysterio vs. King Booker**_

King Booker's music hit and the former nWo member came down with Queen Sharmell. The King and Queen got into the ring as Rey's music hit. Mysterio came down to the ring and got in Booker's face. The bell rang and the clock started.

Rey shoved Booker and Booker hit him with a hard kick. Rey stumbled then gave him a dropkick to the knee. The King went down to one knee and Rey gave him a dropkick to the head. 1...2...Booker kicked out. Rey stood up and hit a standing moonsault. Rey covered for another near fall. Booker pushed Rey away and then got to his feet. Rey ran in and Booker gave him a spinebuster type of move. Booker covered and yet again, Rey kicked out.

Booker got to his feet and Rey kicked him in his knees. Booker went down and Rey pushed him against the ropes. Rey ran in and went for a 619, but Sharmell grabbed Booker and slapped him across the face!

The ref rang the bell, disqualifying Rey!

_**Winner- King Booker (4:05)**_

Booker rolled out of the ring and the time to beat is 4:05.

ECW went to a commercial break.

_**Beat the Clock- Match 2- Batista vs. Kevin Nash**_

Kevin Nash's music hit and the Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring. Batista's music hit and the Animal came down to the ring, with a slight limp. Batista got into the ring and got in Nash's face. The bell rang and the clock ticked down from 4:05.

Batista went to kick Nash but Nash caught the kick and elbowed his leg. Nash gave Batista a boot and covered but Batista kicked out at 3:40. Nash picked up the Animal and he shoved him away and gave him a Spinebuster! Batista covered at 3:20 but Nash kicked out. Batista hobbled to his feet and then got in position for a spear. Nash got to his feet and Batista ran in but Nash gave him a boot.

Nash covered, but another kick out by the Animal at 2:50. Nash picked up Batista and pushed him into the corner and choked him. Batista pushed Nash off and put him in the corner and started stomping on him. Nash kicked Batista away at 2:25. Batista backed away and Nash kicked him in the gut and gave him a Jackknife at 2:10. Nash covered but Batista kicked out. Nash pushed him down and covered again, but the Animal kicked out at 1:50.

Nash picked him up and pushed the Animal into the corner and started choking him. Nash gave him an elbow to the head and then a knee to the gut. Batista pushed him away at 1:25. Batista gave him an Irish Whip into the corner and then ran in with a spear. Nash backed away and Batista hit him with a Spinebuster! 1...2...Kickout at :50 seconds left. Batista picked up Nash and set him up for a Batista Bomb but Nash got away. Batista turned around and Batista was given a vertical slam. Nash covered at :35 but Batista kicked out. Nash went to pick him up but Batista pushed him away and kneed him in the gut. He put thumbs up and then put them down and lifted Nash into the air and delivered the Batista Bomb at :10. Batista rolled out from underneath Nash and crawled to him. He hooked the leg and the ref started the cover. 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Batista**_

"WOW! Batista missed the mark by one second!" Styles said.

Batista looked pissed. He picked Kevin Nash up and gave him a Batista Bomb and then grabbed the Intercontinental Championship and held it over Nash's body.

_**Beat the Clock Tournament- Final Match- Bobby Lashley vs. ?**_

Lashley came down to the ring when ECW came back from a commercial break. Lashley awaited for his opponent.

"And his opponent...the newest member to the ECW locker room...PSYCHO...SID!"

Lashley's jaw dropped as the former WWE champion came down to the ring. He got in and got in the face of Lashley. The bell rang. Sid punched Lashley in the jaw and knocked him down. Sid picked up Lashley and completely dominated the big man. He kneed him in the gut and gave him a Powerbomb! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Psycho Sid**_ (:15)

"Sid! Sid made his return and will challenge John Cena at Backlash!" Tazz said. "You got to wonder if Sid can dominate Lashley like that...how can Cena fare?"

John Cena's music hit and the ECW Champ came down to the ramp. He held up the ECW championship and Sid pointed to his waist as ECW went off the air.

SMACKDOWN

"Hello and welcome to first edition back from WWE Smackdown. Tonight we will have a 4 man tournament with Triple H, Ric Flair, Big Show and Kane for the number one contender ship for Randy Orton's WWE championship." Michael Cole said.

"Yeah, haha. And we've got the Women's Championship Gauntlet!" Carrie Underwood said.

"Also, the theme song for Backlash is Senses Fail's Martini Kiss. It's a good song." Cole said.

_**Match 1- Kane vs. Ric Flair**_

Kane's music hit and the Big Red Machine came down to the ring. He got in and Flair's music hit. The Nature Boy, who was Smackdown's first Draft pick, got into the ring. He got in Kane's face and the bell rang.

Kane grabbed the Nature Boy around the throat and tossed him into the ropes. Flair came back and then gave him a hard clothesline. Flair rolled out of the ring and Kane followed. Kane was all bandaged up because of Cena throwing him through the window. Kane grabbed Flair from behind and pulled him down. He picked him up and threw him into the ring. Kane then grabbed Flair and rolled him in. Kane got in after him and grabbed him. Kane threw Flair into the corner and then kicked him in the gut. Flair kicked him back and then gave the Big Red Machine a chop.

Kane gave Flair a headbutt and then choked him against the ropes. Kane backed Flair to the center of the ring and gave him a Chokeslam. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Kane**_

"Kane has advanced to the final match later tonight!" Cole said.

_**Match 2- Triple H vs. Big Show**_

Triple H's music hit and the ex member of D-X came down to the ring. He got in and awaited the Big Show.

Theodore Long's music hit and the GM of Smackdown came down to the ramp. "Playa, we got a problem. Big Show ain't here right now so I have a suitable replacement for you! Holla' holla' holla'" Long said.

"HOO- RAH" was heard and Triple H smiled to himself. Mike "the Miz" Mizanin came down to the ring. He got in the ring and the bell rang. Randy Orton's music hit and the WWE Champion came down to the ring. He stood at the ring.

The Miz started off with a kick to the gut of Triple H. The Game looked surprised at the ferocity of the Miz. The Miz gave Triple H an Irish Whip. Triple H came back with a knee to the face. Triple H covered but the Miz kicked out. Triple H picked up the Miz and hooked the arms but the Miz gave him a back body drop. Orton was in the ring and gave the Miz a RKO!

_**Winner- Mike "the Miz" Mizanin**_

"The Miz scores a victory over Triple H!" Carrie said.

Orton rolled out of the ring and pointed to his head, saying how smart he is. Triple H fumed.

"It's the Miz vs. Kane later tonight!" Cole said.

Smackdown came back from a break with the Women's Championship Gauntlet.

_**Match 3- Women's Championship Gauntlet- Kellie Pickler © vs. Sable vs. Molly Holly vs. Candice Michelle vs. Ashley vs. Mickie James**_

Ashley's music hit the speakers and the Playboy cover girl came down to the ring. She got in, awaiting her opponent. Sable's music hit and the returning Diva got in the ring. She got in Ashley's face and the bell rang.

Sable shoved Ashley and then tackled her. The two rolled around on the ring with a good old fashioned catfight. Sable picked up the rookie diva and kneed her in the gut twice. Sable set her up for a Sable Bomb. Ashley powered out of it and gave Sable a Russian Leg Sweep. Ashley covered but Sable kicked out. Ashley picked up Sable and taunted her. Sable headbutted Ashley in the gut and then gave her a Sable Bomb! 1...2...3!

Sable rolled Ashley out of the ring as Molly Holly's music hit. Molly ran into the ring and her and Sable got in each other's face. Sable held her back for a minute and then the second bell rang. Molly and Sable exchanged words and then Sable slapped her. Molly pushed her and then Sable speared her and slammed her head into the ground, violently. Sable then picked her up and set her up for a Sable Bomb but Molly pushed her away and raked her eyes. She quickly went up to the top rope. Sable turned around and Molly jumped off with a Molly Go Round! 1...2...Sable somehow kicked out. Molly looked shocked and got back up to the top. Sable got back to her feet and Molly came back off with another Molly Go Round but this time Sable caught her and gave her a Sable Bomb! 1...2...3!

Sable rolled over, exhausted. Candice Michelle's music hit and she ran down to the ring. She slid in and covered Sable. 1...2...3!

"Oh my! Candice took advantage of a fallen Sable...and eliminated her. It's down to Candice, Kellie and Mickie James. Who will be out next?" Michael Cole asked.

Kellie's music hit and the Women's Champion came out to her first Smackdown set, with the Women's Championship. She gave the Championship to the referee and the 3rd bell rang.

"Kellie told me that if she loses the belt tonight, she's going to announcing." Carrie said.(A/N: Thank God)

Kellie got in Candice's face. She shoved the smaller girl and laughed. Candice came back with a hard kick to the gut. She grabbed Kellie by her blonde locks and tossed her across the room. Kellie got back to her feet, shocked and mad. She slapped Candice across the face and went to give her a Sweet Surrender and Candice pushed her away. Kellie came back in but Candice pushed her down. Candice hit an elbow drop and covered. 1...2..Kellie kicked out. Candice was in control and picked up Kellie. She gave Kellie a vertical slam and then a leg drop. She covered. 1...2...Kickout. Candice picked Kellie up and the Women's Champion punched her in the gut. Kellie set her up for another Sweet Surrender but Candice shoved her away and gave her a Spinning Wheel Kick! 1...2...3!

"Candice did it! She just beat Kellie! We're guaranteed to have a new women's champion!" Michael Cole said.

Mickie James's music hit and the former Women's Champion came down to the ring. She got in Candice's face and the final bell rang. Mickie grabbed Candice and tossed her into the ropes. Candice came back and Mickie gave her a spinning kick to the gut. Mickie grabbed Candice and screamed and gave her a Tornado DDT! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- New Women's Champion- Mickie James**_

"Mickie wins!" Carrie said. "We'll be right back with Kane vs. the Miz!"

Smackdown went to a commercial with Mickie holding her new championship high into the air.

Smackdown came back with Kane coming down to the ring. He got in the ring and raised his hands high and brought them down, causing the flames to shoot out of the turnbuckle posts.

_**Main Event- Kane vs. Mike "the Miz" Mizanin**_

Randy Orton's music hit and the Legend Killer and WWE Champion came down to the ring. He held his title for Kane to see. "HOO-RAH" was heard and the Miz came down to the ring. He slid in and Kane towered over him.

The bell rang and Kane grabbed the Miz around his throat. He tossed the Miz into the corner and started to choke him. The Miz kicked Kane in the gut. Kane let go but quickly got on the offensive again. He gave the Miz an Irish Whip and he came back and Kane gave him a Sidewalk Slam. Kane covered but the Miz kicked out. Kane raised his hand into the air, signifying a chokeslam. The Miz got up and saw the hand and slid underneath Kane's legs. He rolled him up but Kane kicked out. The Miz got to his feet and started stomping on him. Kane got to his feet and pushed him off. Kane gave the Miz an Irish Whip and lifted his hand into the air. Orton grabbed the Miz's feet and dragged him out of the ring and punched him!

_**Winner- Mike "the Miz" Mizanin via DQ**_

"Orton faces the Miz at Backlash after he got him disqualified twice." Michael Cole said.

Theodore Long's music hit and Smackdown's General Manager came down to the ramp. "Playa, I was gonna be fair but you had to go and screw out Triple H and Kane out of the number one contender spot. So Playa, you WILL face the Miz at Backlash but he won't be the only one. You will face the Miz, Triple H, Kane, Big Show and Ric Flair...in an ELIMINATION CHAMBER! Holla' holla' holla!" Long said as Orton's jaw dropped.

"Haha! Orton's face says it all! At Backlash, Orton's first title defense will be an Elimination Chamber!" Michael Cole said as Kane smiled in the ring. Kane raised his hands into the air and brought them down as the flames shot out. Smackdown went off the air with Orton looking down at his WWE Championship.

End of Chapter 1

_From of the three Backlash main events have been named. In the first ever ECW episode, there was a Beat the Clock challenge to determine who will face the ECW Champion, John Cena. _

_In the first match, King Booker defeated Rey Mysterio by disqualification after Queen Sharmell slapped him. The second match saw Batista narrowly miss the mark set by King Booker, which was 4:05, by one second after delivering a back shattering Batista Bomb to Intercontinental Champion Kevin Nash. While, he missed out on his shot at ECW championship gold, ECW GM Paul Heyman announced that at Backlash Batista will face Kevin Nash for the Intercontinental Championship._

_And the shocking final match of the night showed the returning Psycho Sid, after an absence of nearly 8 years, quickly disposed of Bobby Lashley to earn a shot against John Cena. The contract signing will be next week and Paul Heyman has promised that it won't just be an Extreme Rules match._

_And on Smackdown, we had a Gold Rush tournament for the shot to face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship at Backlash. _

_The first match had Kane defeat Ric Flair with a thunderous chokeslam. The next match was scheduled to be Triple H going against Big Show, but apparently Big Show's flight was changed and he was replaced by Mike "the Miz" Mizanin. In a interesting match, the Miz reversed a Pedigree attempt and then Randy Orton gave him a RKO, disqualifying Triple H. _

_The final match had the Miz score a shocking win over Kane, again with a DQ win after Orton struck him. Orton thought he had the last laugh but it was Smackdown GM, Theodore Long, who had it. Long came out and said that while Orton will face the Miz at Backlash, he won't be his only opponent. Long announced that Orton will defend his WWE Championship against Triple H, the Miz, Big Show, Kane and Ric Flair inside three tons of steel and one of the most demonic structures in WWE history...the Elimination Chamber._

_On Raw, we will have the last main event announced. Every male member of the RAW roster will have a singles match and the winner of that match goes on to face every other winner in a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Undertaker's World Heavyweight Championship. With the new competition for each Champion...a former WWE Champion who's been absent 8 years, 5 championship hungry superstars, and possibly the biggest men in WWE history...can the newly crowned Champions walk out of Backlash and keep their titles intact after their first defense?_

_In other action, Melina defeated Ariel with a spinning neckbreaker on ECW, which proved that Melina is the dominant Diva on ECW. On Smackdown we crowned a new Women's Champion and that women is Mickie James. Mickie last pinned Candice Michelle in the Women's Championship Gauntlet match. Kellie Pickler was pinned by Candice earlier in the match which means the former_ American Idol _contestant will now be forced back to announcing. _

_On Raw, Shane and Stephanie McMahon will hold a press conference about the future of the WWE after the apparent murder of Vince McMahon and the recent arrest of Linda McMahon for the murder. Shane will also make his in ring return in the Gold Rush tournament._

_Tune in to Raw this Monday at 9 pm to see who challenges The Undertaker and the future of the WWE is revealed by the heirs to the WWE, Stephanie and Shane McMahon._


	2. Chapter 2

_From of the three Backlash main events have been named. In the first ever ECW episode, there was a Beat the Clock challenge to determine who will face the ECW Champion, John Cena. _

_In the first match, King Booker defeated Rey Mysterio by disqualification after Queen Sharmell slapped him. The second match saw Batista narrowly miss the mark set by King Booker, which was 4:05, by one second after delivering a back shattering Batista Bomb to Intercontinental Champion Kevin Nash. While, he missed out on his shot at ECW championship gold, ECW GM Paul Heyman announced that at Backlash Batista will face Kevin Nash for the Intercontinental Championship._

_And the shocking final match of the night showed the returning Psycho Sid, after an absence of nearly 8 years, quickly disposed of Bobby Lashley to earn a shot against John Cena. The contract signing will be next week and Paul Heyman has promised that it won't just be an Extreme Rules match._

_And on Smackdown, we had a Gold Rush tournament for the shot to face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship at Backlash. _

_The first match had Kane defeat Ric Flair with a thunderous chokeslam. The next match was scheduled to be Triple H going against Big Show, but apparently Big Show's flight was changed and he was replaced by Mike "the Miz" Mizanin. In a interesting match, the Miz reversed a Pedigree attempt and then Randy Orton gave him a RKO, disqualifying Triple H. _

_The final match had the Miz score a shocking win over Kane, again with a DQ win after Orton struck him. Orton thought he had the last laugh but it was Smackdown GM, Theodore Long, who had it. Long came out and said that while Orton will face the Miz at Backlash, he won't be his only opponent. Long announced that Orton will defend his WWE Championship against Triple H, the Miz, Big Show, Kane and Ric Flair inside three tons of steel and one of the most demonic structures in WWE history...the Elimination Chamber._

_On Raw, we will have the last main event announced. Every male member of the RAW roster will have a singles match and the winner of that match goes on to face every other winner in a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Undertaker's World Heavyweight Championship. With the new competition for each Champion...a former WWE Champion who's been absent 8 years, 5 championship hungry superstars, and possibly the biggest men in WWE history...can the newly crowned Champions walk out of Backlash and keep their titles intact after their first defense?_

_In other action, Melina defeated Ariel with a spinning neckbreaker on ECW, which proved that Melina is the dominant Diva on ECW. On Smackdown we crowned a new Women's Champion and that women is Mickie James. Mickie last pinned Candice Michelle in the Women's Championship Gauntlet match. Kellie Pickler was pinned by Candice earlier in the match which means the former_ American Idol _contestant will now be forced back to announcing. _

_On Raw, Shane and Stephanie McMahon will hold a press conference about the future of the WWE after the apparent murder of Vince McMahon and the recent arrest of Linda McMahon for the murder. Shane will also make his in ring return in the Gold Rush tournament._

_Tune in to Raw this Monday at 9 pm to see who challenges The Undertaker and the future of the WWE is revealed by the heirs to the WWE, Stephanie and Shane McMahon._

Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! I'm Good Ole JR along side Jerry "the King" Lawler." JR said.

"Tonight we have a huge night. It's the first Raw since the Draft and we have a Gold Rush tournament tonight and the first show to feature a match from our champion. The Undertaker goes one on one with Matt Striker, who apparently is out of the Gold Rush tournament. That sucks." King said.

"Our first match tonight is the Boogeyman vs. Johnny Nitro!"

_**Match 1- Gold Rush- Boogeyman vs. Johnny Nitro**_

Johnny Nitro's music hit and the former member of MnM came down to the ring. He got in and the Boogeyman's music hit. The foul smelling red smoke billowed out from the ring and the Boogeyman crawled into view. Nitro was appalled as the Boogeyman stood up, holding his clock for everyone to see and then smashed it over his head. The Boogeyman danced down the ring and put his staff down and slid into the ring. The bell rang.

Nitro kept his distance from the Boogeyman as worms started to spew out of his mouth. He swallowed them and then danced around the ring. Nitro got fed up and kicked Boogey in the gut. The Boogeyman's eyes grew big and he grabbed Nitro around the throat. Nitro looked scared as the Boogeyman gave him the Boogey Slam! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- The Boogeyman**_

"The Boogeyman wins his Raw debut and well, Nitro losses his! Boogeyman advances to the main event tonight." JR said.

"Yeah and coming up we have Cactus Jack vs. Sabu, and the Great Khali vs. Viscera, who has a completely new makeover." King said and Raw went to a break.

_**Match 2- Cactus Jack vs. Sabu- Gold Rush**_

Sabu's music hit and the homocidal, suicidal, genocidal Sabu came down to the ring. He got in and Cactus Jack's music hit. Cactus walked down to the ring. He rolled in and the former WWE Champion got in the former ECW Champion's face. The bell rang and Cactus kicked Sabu in the knee cap. Sabu went down and Cactus gave him a leg drop.

"This isn't Extreme Rules. Something Sabu isn't used to, which means it's gonna be a struggle for him." JR said.

Cactus covered but Sabu kicked out. Cactus dragged him to his feet and gave him a powerful Irish Whip into the corner. Jack ran in with a knee to the gut and then gave him a bulldog across the room. Cactus picked him up and gave put him in the corner with the Tree of Woe. Sabu hung upside down and then Cactus ran in with a knee to the gut and then a dropkick to the face. Sabu fell from the Tree of Woe and hit the canvas, hard.

"Cactus is used to mat wrestling, not extreme rules all the time. Sabu is at a distinct disadvantage. Sabu has got barely any juice left." King said.

Cactus picked Sabu up and gave him a Piledriver. 1...2...Sabu somehow kicked out. Cactus shook his head and picked him up and gave him a Double Arm DDT. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Cactus Jack**_

"Folks, I have never seen Sabu in a helpless position such as that one." JR said.

"Well, so far it's The Boogeyman and Cactus Jack." King said.

_**Match 3- Gold Rush- The Great Khali vs. Viscera**_

The Great Khali's music hit and the giant man came down to the ring. Khali got in over the top rope and awaited Viscera. Viscera's music hit and the big man came down to the ring with a purpose. Viscera got in Khali's face and the two big men faced off. The bell rang.

Khali shoved Viscera and Viscera shoved him right back. Viscera punched Khali and Khali grabbed Viscera around the throat and pushed him away. Khali kicked Viscera in the head, knocking him down. Viscera got right back up. Khali karate chopped him in the head. Viscera held his head and then Khali grabbed him around the throat and gave him a Chokebomb! 1...2...3.

"The force of Khali is just too much, even for Viscera." JR said.

_**Winner- The Great Khali**_

"Khali advances...which means, can anyone stop this man?" King said.

"Coming up, we've got Umaga vs. Mark Henry, Dusty Rhodes vs. Shane McMahon, Jeff Hardy vs. Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold vs. CM Punk, Vader vs. Edge, Snitsky vs. Kennedy, Trish vs. Maria vs. Victoria and the McMahon press conference." JR said.

_**Match 4- Dusty Rhodes vs. Shane McMahon**_

Shane's music hit and a more subdued Shane came down to the ring. He got in and waited for Dusty. Stephanie's music hit and the Billion Dollar Princess appeared. "Shane...come back here...we've found something. The match goes to Dusty." Stephanie said and turned around and walked backstage.

Shane got out of the ring and ran backstage and the match was awarded to Dusty Rhodes.

_**Winner- Dusty Rhodes**_

_**Match 5- Umaga vs. Mark Henry**_

"This match is gonna get ugly." JR said.

Mark Henry's music hit. The World's Strongest Man got in the ring and then Umaga's music hit. The Samoan Bulldozer got into the ring and the bell rang. Umaga and Mark Henry got face to face, almost matched exactly in size and weight. Umaga started off with a swift kick to Henry's gut. Henry hunched over and Umaga kneed him in the shoulder. Henry held his shoulder and pushed Umaga away.

Umaga ran back in and Henry hit a Scrapbuster Slam! Henry covered 1...2...Umaga kicked out. Henry picked Umaga up and punched him with his heavy hands. Umaga was on the recieving end for once, and Henry gave him a World's Strongest Slam! Henry covered again but Umaga kicked out. Henry got up and went to give him a Word's Strongest Splash, but Umaga rolled away. Umaga waited from Mark to get up and then gave him a Samoan Spike. Henry went down and Umaga got to the top rope. He jumped off with a huge splash to Henry! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Umaga**_

"Umaga advances to the next round of the Gold Rush tournament." JR said.

"Now we have a break from the tournament as Maria, Trish and Victoria do battle to see who goes to Smackdown to face the Women's Champion, Candice Michelle, at Backlash." King said.

_**Match 6- Women's Championship Number One Contender- Maria vs. Trish vs. Victoria**_

Trish Stratus's music hit and the former Women's Champion came down to the ring. Victoria got in the ring and the two divas faced off. "With Legs Like That" hit the speakers and Maria came down to the ring. She got in and the bell rang.

Trish and Victoria locked up and Victoria won the test of strength and gave her a scoop slam. Maria kept her distance as Victoria got out of the ring, onto the apron. She flipped in, hoping for a leg drop, but Trish rolled away into the corner. Maria ran in and gave Trish a Bronco Buster. Trish pushed Maria away and Victoria gave her a clothesline. Victoria picked up Trish and hit her with a boot to the gut. She set her up for the Widow's Peak but Trish reversed it into a neckbreaker!

Trish covered but Maria broke it up. Maria smiled at her and then gave her a DDT. Maria covered Trish but Victoria broke it up. Victoria grabbed Maria and gave her a scoop slam. Trish got onto the turnbuckle to try and give Maria a moonsault but Victoria grabbed her and gave her a powerbomb. Victoria covered with her feet on the ropes. The ref saw it and stopped the count.

Vic picked up Trish and went to give her a Widow's Peak but Maria got up. Victoria shoved Trish away and grabbed Maria. She set her up for a Widow's Peak but Trish gave Victoria a Chick Kick! Victoria dropped Maria and went down and Maria rolled up Trish. 1...2...3!

_**Winner- Maria**_

"Maria! Maria scores a victory!" JR said, nonbelieving.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" King said.

Raw went to a break. Raw came back minutes later, with JR and King.

"During the break, CM Punk was defeated by Stone Cold and Snitsky beat Kennedy. Up next, we have Shawn Michaels vs. Jeff Hardy and Vader vs. Edge." JR said.

_**Match 8- Shawn Michaels vs. Jeff Hardy- Gold Rush**_

Jeff's music hit and the former Tag Team Champion came down to the ring. HBK's music hit and the former WWE Champion came down to the ring, in a foul mood. Last Sunday, he retained the WWE Championship against Triple H, only to lose it to Randy Orton moments later when he cashed the Money in the Bank in. HBK got into the ring and the bell rang.

HBK and Jeff went face to face and they shook hands. HBK and Jeff locked up. HBK kneed Jeff in the gut and then in the face, showing ferocity never before seen. Jeff held his nose and then HBK kicked him in the chin. 1...2...3.

_**Winner- Shawn Michaels**_

HBK got a mic. "Undertaker...that title...is mine." He threw the mic down and walked backstage.

_**Final Match- Vader vs. Edge**_

Edge's music hit and the Rated R Superstar came down to the ring. He got in the ring and waited for his opponent. "IT'S VADER TIME!" was heard and Big Van Vader came down to the ring. He got in the ring and Edge looked scared. The bell rang and Edge gave Vader a dropkick to the knee. Vader seemed barely fazed and picked him up and gave him a Vader Bomb and then splashed him. 1...2...3.

"Vader...made quick work of the Gold Rush competition." JR said.

_**Winner- Vader**_

"Up next...the Undertaker is in action against Matt Striker and the Over the Top Rope Battle Royal!" Jr said.

_**Match 9- Undertaker vs. Matt Striker**_

The bell rang and Matt Striker came down to the ring. He got in the ring and the lights went off. The Undertaker appeared at the ramp, with the WWE Championship in hand. He walked down the ramp as the fans went nuts. The Undertaker got into the ring and took off his hat and jacket. The bell rang and the Undertaker put his fists up.

Striker looked scared and rolled out of the ring. Undertaker stared at Striker and shook his head. Taker got out of the ring and chased him. Striker turned to run but Taker already had him. He rolled Striker in the ring and got in after him. Striker got to his feet and Taker grabbed him. He tossed him into the corner and started pummeling him with punches. Taker grabbed Striker's arm and wrenched it. He had a hold of Striker's arm and went to the top rope. He walked on the rope and came off with Old School.

Striker went down and Taker cut his throat. Striker got to his feet and Taker put him on his shoulder and gave him a Tombstone! 1...2...3!

_**Winner- The Undertaker**_

The Undertaker held his WWE Championship in the air and left the ring as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back and it's Main Event time.

_**Main Event- Vader vs. Shawn Michaels vs. Snitsky vs. Stone Cold vs. Umaga vs. Boogeyman vs. Cactus Jack vs. Great Khali vs. Dusty Rhodes**_

Rhodes's music hit and the American Dream came down to the ring. Cactus Jack's music hit and the Hardcore Legend came down to the ring. Stone Cold's music hit and Austin came down to the ring. Shawn Michaels' music hit and the Heartbreak Kid got in the ring. Boogeyman crawled down next, followed by Umaga, Snitsky, Vader and the Great Khali. The bell rang.

HBK grabbed Dusty Rhodes and put him into the corner and started kicking him. The Great Khali came over and shoved Michaels aside and started to choke Rhodes with his foot. The American Dream was no match for Khali and Khali tossed him over the top rope and roared. Big Daddy V walked down the ring, but Khali didn't notice it. V turned Khali around and pushed him over the top rope! Khali hit the floor and was eliminated, by someone not even in the match. V followed Khali out and the two fought up the ramp and backstage.

Vader grabbed the Boogeyman and shoved him into the corner. Boogeyman fought Vader off and kicked him in the gut and kneed him in the face. Umaga ran in and took Boogeyman over the top rope, with a spinning wheel kick. Rhodes, Khali and Boogeyman were all eliminated. Cactus and HBK fought in the corner as Snitsky hit Umaga with a hard boot. Vader grabbed Stone Cold and slapped him across the face and the huge man tossed him over the top rope.

Vader grabbed Umaga but Snitsky gave him a boot over the top rope and it was down to Cactus, Vader, Snitsky and HBK. Cactus grabbed HBK and HBK gave him a back body drop over the top rope. Vader grabbed HBK and slapped him. Vader backed Snitsky against the ropes. HBK went to give Vader a Sweet Chin Music but Vader ducked and it hit Snitsky and eliminated him! HBK turned around and Vader pushed him over the top rope.

_**Winner- Vader**_

The lights went out and the Undertaker's music hit. Undertaker came out, holding his World Heavyweight Championship. He walked down to the ring and got in, going face to face with Vader. Taker held his World Heavyweight Championship up into the air in front of Vader. Vader pushed Taker and Taker hit him with a boot. Taker wrapped a hand around Vader's throat but Vader pushed him away and gave him a Vader Bomb! Vader picked up the World Heavyweight Championship and held it over Taker's prone body as Raw went off the air.

The WWE Symbol came on and then the camera cut to Stephanie and Shane McMahon, inside the McMahon family office.

"Hello, everyone and good evening. I'm Stephanie McMahon and I'm here to tell you all one thing." Stephanie said.

"Next week on Raw, one of us will be crowned the WWE Chairman, while the other McMahon will be the CEO of the WWE. We have lost both our mom and dad. My mom murdered my dad." Stephanie said.

"I know, you all are probably wondering...that since the WWE lost Vince and Linda McMahon that we're gonna fall apart and shut down. The odds of that are slim to none. The WWE Board of Directors are currently in session to determine exactly what to do. Neither of us may be the Chairman or the CEO. All I know is that, my mom has been wrongly accused of the murder of my dad." Shane said.

"And whoever did this...will be punished, mark my words." Stephanie said and it grew silent.

The camera panned to the replay of the limo exploding and then the arrest of Linda McMahon and then Raw went off the air.

_IT'S VADER TIME_

_The Undertaker's opponent for Backlash has been revealed. In 11 days, The Undertaker goes one on one with Vader. Vader viscously attacked the Undertaker at WrestleMania, signifying his return. Last night on Raw, Vader defeated Edge in less then a minute and then won the Gold Rush Battle Royal, last defeating Shawn Michaels. While Shawn Michaels was eliminated, he still will be in Backlash action against the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes._

_The World Heavyweight Champion was in action, defeating Matt Striker. Next week, just a week before Backlash, the Undertaker faces Johnny Nitro and Vader will face Ken Kennedy. _

_In other action, the new Women's Champion, Candice Michelle, knows her opponent for Backlash. Raw's Maria will face Smackdown's Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship next Sunday._

_The Backlash card is as follows:_

_ECW Championship- Psycho Sid vs. John Cena ©_

_WWE Championship- Elimination Chamber- Randy Orton © vs. Triple H vs. Big Show vs. The Miz vs. Ric Flair_

_World Heavyweight Championship- Vader vs. the Undertaker ©_

_Women's Championship- Inter promotional- Candice Michelle © vs. Maria_

_Shawn Michaels vs. Dusty Rhodes_

_Big Daddy V vs. The Great Khali_

_Intercontinental Championship- Kevin Nash © vs. Batista_

_United States Championship- MVP vs. the Rock_


	3. Chapter 3

WWE Chronicles 3

_Last week on ECW the "Beat the Clock" challenge was issued and the winner was Psycho Sid, who made a shocking return. The Big Man, this week, takes on Bobby Lashley in an Extreme Rules match. Also, the ECW Champion is in action as John Cena takes on King Booker, in our main event tonight. We also have Rey Mysterio vs. Kenny and Batista vs. Randy Savage._

_ECW (A/N: im not gona go into full detail...just the last few moments of the matches as to fit more into each chapter, although PPVs will be very long and more detailed...im trying to get people intrested, with more moves and more detail.)_

**Tazz: **"Hello everyone and welcome to ECW. Our first ever show was the highest rating debut show in the history of the Sci-Fi network, beating such shows as Ghost Hunters and Star Trek. Tonight, the ECW Champion makes his ECW debut when he faces against ECW's royalty...King Booker. Last week, King Booker defeated Rey Mysterio, who tonight faces Kenny Dystrka. What a hard last name. We'll call him Kenny."

**Joey Styles:** "And also, the psychotic Psycho Sid will face off against Bobby Lashley. Last week, Sid made his ECW debut and dismantled the former ECW Champion, Bobby Lashley. Many John Cena fans fear that Sid will do the feat that even Raw's Great Khali couldn't do...defeat the ECW champion."

_**Rey Mysterio vs. Kenny Dystrka**_

After ten minutes of back and forth action, Kenny hit the DDT on Rey. He covered. 1...2..Kickout!

**Tazz**: "Can Rey be kept down?"

Kenny picked Rey up and Rey kicked him in the legs. Kenny ducked down and Rey hit a Sunset Flip! 1...2...Kenny kicked out. Rey picked Kenny up and choked him with the second rope. Rey kneed Kenny in the back and then ran in and hit the 6-1-9! Rey jumped on the top rope and hit a leg drop plancha! 1...2...3!

**Joey Styles**: "Yes! Rey has done it!"

**Justin Roberts**: "And the Winner of this match by pinfall...REY MYSTERIO!"

Rey climbed to the top rope and celebrated. He didn't notice King Booker slid in the ring, behind him. Rey jumped off the top rope and turned around into a hard kick to the chest. Rey's body folded up like an accordion. He tried pulling himself to his feet but Booker hit him with a Scissors Kick!

**Joey Styles**: "Does the TV championship mean that much to King Booker that he'd attack his opponent?"

**Tazz**: "He'll get his tonight, when he goes one on one with the Champ, John Cena."

**ECW Commercial Break**

**Justin Roberts**: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Colorado Springs, Colorado...Bobby Lashley!"

**Bobby Lashley vs. Psycho Sid**

Lashley's music hit. He walked out and stood in the center of the ramp. He raised his arms and a pyro display went off, surrounding him. He walked down to the ring and jumped up in true Brock Lesnar fashion. More pyros went off. Sid's music hit and the number one contender to the ECW Championship came down to the ring.

Closing Moments of the Match: Sid kicked Lashley in the gut and went for a clothesline but Lashley ducked underneath and went running. Sid turned around and Lashley hit him with the spear! Lashley didn't capitalize and picked Sid up. He set him up for the Dominator but Sid jumped off him. Lashley turned around into a large boot from Sid. Sid shoved him between his legs and gave Lashley a thunderous Powerbomb. 1...2...3.

**Justin Roberts**: "Here is your winner, Psycho Sid!"

**Tazz**: "Good luck to John Cena. Sid is on a mean streak, twice defeating Lashley."

**Joey Styles**: "You can't help but think, that Lashley could of won, if he capitalized on that spear."

**Tazz**: "After the break, we have the ECW Champion goes up against King Booker."

ECW Commercial Break

Backstage, Todd Grisham was with King Booker and Queen Sharmell.

**Todd Grisham**: "King Booker, up next you have a match with the ECW Champion, John Cena. What are your thoughts?"

**King Booker**: "My thoughts? Peasant, you don't deserve my thoughts. I will tell you this. After, I beat Cena tonight within an inch of his life, I shall beat Rey Mysterio -the fans cheered loudly- for the Television Championship and then I shall lay my claim on the ECW Championship. The Queen and I will reign on top of the ECW. Now can you dig that?"

**Queen Sharmell**: "All hail King Booker!"

The King and Queen walked away, leaving Todd Grisham dumbfounded.

**King Booker w/ Queen Sharmell vs. John Cena**

**Justin Roberts** : "And King Booker's opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts he is the ECW World Heavyweight Champion...JOHN..CENA!"

_My Time Is Now_ hit the speakers and the ECW champion came out, to a reign of boos. The two locked up and the match began.

Closing Moments: John Cena had Booker against the ropes. He threw a haymaker, making contact with Booker's face. Booker got away, but Cena set him up for the F-U. Booker elbowed Cena in the jaw and Cena let him down. Booker came in with a Scissors Kick. He covered. 1...2...John Cena got the shoulder up.

**Tazz: **"The ECW Champion, somehow kicked out!"

Cena got to his feet. Booker turned him around and hit the Book End! 1...2...3!

**Joey Styles**: "King Booker gets the clean victory over the ECW Champion!"

**Justin Roberts: **"Here is your winner...King Booker!"

**Tazz: **"I cannot believe what just transpired. King Booker just scored a pinfall over the ECW Champion!"

**Joey Styles: **"You've gotta think. What is the psychological state of both of these men? Booker must be riding cloud nine, after a pinfall victory over Cena and Cena must have no hopes of retaining, after losing to Booker."

King Booker picked up Cena, after the match was over. The referee tried to get him away but Booker gave Cena another Book End. Queen Sharmell gave Booker Cena's ECW Championship. ECW went off the air, with Booker holding the championship over Cena's body.

**Tazz**: "Next week, we will have John Cena and Psycho Sid in the ring for the first time ever on ECW on Sci-Fi. Their first face to face confrontation after this Sunday's Backlash ECW Championship match."

**Smackdown**

The pyro display went off, and the start of Smackdown is upon us.

**Michael Cole**: "Hello everybody and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We are two days away from Backlash and tonight, we will have Randy Orton going one on one with the nWo's own Scott Hall in tonight's main event."

**Carrie Underwood**: "Yes, and we also have Kane and the Miz teaming up to face the reunited APA."

**Michael Cole**: "And up next, Triple H faces Eugene!"

**Triple H vs. Eugene**

**Tony Chimel**: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first...EUGENE!"

Eugene came down to the ring. The fans cheered wildly.

**Tony Chimel**: "And his opponent..from Greenwich, Connecticut...TRIPLE H!"

The Game came down to the ring. He spit his water into the ground and Eugene and Triple H went face to face.

Closing Moments: Triple H gave Eugene an Irish Whip. Eugene came back and HHH hit a knee to the face. HHH hooked the arms and hit the Pedigree! 1...2...3.

**Tony Chimel: **"And the winner of this match...TRRRRIPLLEEEE H!"

**Michael Cole**: "Triple H beats Eugene! The Game has momentum going into the Elimination Chamber!"

**Carrie Underwood**: "We'll be right back, with Kane and Miz versus the APA."

Smackdown Commercial Break

Smackdown came back with the APA, backstage with Maria Kanellis.

**Maria**: Bradshaw and Faarooq. How are you guys?

**Bradshaw: **Never been better. We're gonna show everyone that we're not a force to mess with when we beat the Miz and Kane tonight.

**Faarooq: **DAMN.

The APA, walked away leaving Maria there, smiling.

**APA vs. Kane and the Miz**

**Michael Cole: **"Well, tonight, it's gonna prove if Kane and Miz are Heavyweight Champion material. If they defeat the APA, they might have a shot in the Chamber."

**Tony Chimel: **"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...and it is for two spots in the Elimination Chamber match!"

**Michael Cole: **"What? Since when?"

**Tony** **Chimel: **"Making their way to the ring first, weighing in at a combined weight of 560 pounds, the APA."

The APA came down to the ring, happy that they will get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship if they can defeat the Miz and Kane.

**Tony Chimel: **"And their opponents...introducing first...Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin!"

The Miz came out to the ring. He made a pretty successful debut last week, winning the Gold Rush tournament.

**Tony Chimel: **"And his tag team partner...KANE!"

The Big Red Machine came down to the ring. He got in the ring and the match was underway.

Closing Moments: All four men were in the ring. The referee couldn't get things under control. Bradshaw came off the ropes and gave Kane a Clothesline from Hell, but neither man was legal. Miz gave Faarooq a low blow, and then the Mizard of Oz! 1...2..3!

**Carrie Underwood: **"The Miz pulls it out!"

**Michael Cole: **"I can't believe it! The Miz just pinned Faarooq!"

**Tony Chimel: **"Here are your winners...Kane and the Miz!"

Kane got to his feet and the Miz gave him a Mizard of Oz! Miz got out of the ring as Kane sat up, smiling evilly.

Smackdown Commercial Break

Smackdown came back with the WWE Champion, Randy Orton, backstage with Maria.

**Maria: **"Randy, your minutes away from facing one third of the nWo, Scott Hall. Your thoughts?"

**Randy Orton: **"It's not a WWE title defense or nothing. It's facing a washed up old hag. I have no thoughts about it. Once I hit the RKO, it's all over, baby."

**Maria: **"Haha, okay. We'll good luck!"

The WWE Champion walked away as the nWo's music hit.

**Tony Chimel: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, he is a member of the nWo...Scott Hall!"

**Michael Cole: **"This is strange. He is without X-Pac and the Big Show."

_Burn in My Light _hit the speakers.

**Tony Chimel: **"And his opponent...from St. Louis, Missouri he is the WWE Champion...Randy...Orton!"

Orton got in the ring and the bell rang.

Closing Moments: Orton hit Hall with a European Uppercut. Hall went down and the WWE champion, got down, stalking him. Hall got on his knees and tried to get up. He got up to his feet and Orton hit the RKO. 1...2..3!

**Tony Chimel: **"Here is your winner...Randy Orton!"

Orton held his WWE Championship up as Smackdown went off the air.

_Backlash Preview, from is upon us and the Champions are in trouble. Raw's World Heavyweight Champion, the Undertaker, faces off against one hell of an opponent in Vader. Will the Deadman's reign end before it begins?_

_ECW champion John Cena's title is in serious jeopardy as Psycho Sid has set his sights on the championship. He defeated Bobby Lashley, two weeks in a row. A loss to King Booker, last Tuesday, might have seriously crushed Cena's ego. Can the Champ stay the champ?_

_Smackdown's WWE champion is in the worst position as all. He doesn't defend against 1...but 5 other men...inside the Elimination Chamber. Randy Orton takes on The Miz, Kane, Triple H, Big Show and Ric Flair in the 10 ton structure. _

_Who will represent their brands when the dust clears? Tune in to find out._

A/N: do yall like the new set up?


	4. Backlash

WWE Chronicles 3

Backlash

**Jim Ross: **"Hello everybody and welcome to WWE Backlash! The fallout from WrestleMania and the Draft is here.

**Michael Cole: **"Yes, and tonight we have multi-brand action. On Smackdown's side of things we have United States Championship action as MVP takes on the Rock."

**Carrie Underwood: **"The Women's Championship is also on the line as Smackdown's Candice Michelle takes on Raw's Maria."

**Michael Cole: **"And the WWE Championship is defended in our main event tonight as Randy Orton battles Kane, Ric Flair, the Miz, the Big Show and Triple H inside of that Elimination Chamber."

**Tazz: **"And what a rocketbuster that'll be. On ECW's side, we have the ECW Television title, being revived as King Booker takes on Rey Mysterio."

**Joey Styles: **"And how bout this one! Psycho Sid challenges John Cena for the ECW championship."

**Tazz: **"Kevin Nash defends his Intercontinental Championship against Batista. In a statement from the Board of Directors, the winner will be shipped to Raw, in a trade for CM Punk. Styles, we're gonna lose one...but we're gonna gain one hell of a superstar."

**Jerry "the King" Lawler: **"Coming back to Raw, we have Big Daddy V going against the Great Khali. The biggest men in the WWE face off, and by God, it's gonna be scary.

**Jim Ross: **"In a dream match for most, Shawn Michaels takes on the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, here tonight. I'm personally psyched for that match."

**Jerry Lawler: **"The Deadman looks to retain his World Heavyweight Championship tonight against Vader."

"_Oh, Let Me Show You What Love Is, Let Me Show You How To Move Your Body_" hit the speakers and the Women's Champion came down to the ring. Candice got on the ring, near the fans. She tore open her jacket. She gave her jacket to a technician and got in the ring. "_With Legs Like That" _hit the speakers and the number one contender came out, waving and smiling. She got in the ring and the bell rang.

**Jim Ross: **"Can Maria take home the gold?"

Maria and Candice locked up in the middle of the ring. Candice wrenched Maria's arm and flipped her. Candice locked in an armbar.

**Michael Cole: **"Great technical moves by Candice. If I were Maria, I'd be worried."

Maria screamed in pain. She flailed her arms about and grabbed Candice's hair. Maria pulled Candice's head. Candice let go of the number one contender. Maria got to her feet and grabbed Candice by the hair and gave her a Snap Mare. Candice landed on her butt, and Maria gave her a dropkick to her back.

**Jim Ross: **"We're seeing a mean streak from Maria, here."

Maria picked up Candice and gave her an Irish Whip. Candice came running in and Maria gave her a FlapJack! The referee got down and made the count. 1...2...3.

**Lillian Garcia: **"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion...Maria!"

Maria looked overjoyed as she asked for a mic and her belt. She held her belt up. She noticed that Candice was getting up and she put down her belt and helped her up, in a true friend way. Maria held Candice's hand up and then hit her with the microphone! The fans booed loudly as Maria held her Women's Championship over her head.

**Maria: **"Seeing as I'm the new Women's Champion, I hereby announce my move to Smackdown, to where the real competition is at."

Maria picked up Candice and held her into the air, before spiking her with a DDT! Maria got her championship and walked backstage as they showed a video package of King Booker and Rey Mysterio.

**Justin Roberts: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ECW Television title! Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Queen Sharmell...King Booker!"

King Booker's music hit and the royal one came down to the ring. He got in the ring and held his pinky up, in a wave.

**Justin Roberts : "**And his opponent...from San Diego, California...Reyy Mysterioooo!"

"_Booyaka 619"_ hit the speakers. Rey came from backstage, with a limp. He was obviously affected by Booker's attack Tuesday night.

**Tazz: **"This doesn't look too good for Rey now."

Rey got in the ring, favoring his right side. Booker shook his head and hit him with a swift kick to the left shoulder. Rey went down, holding his shoulder in severe pain. Booker picked Rey up and kneed him in the shoulder.

**Joey Styles: **"I was talking to Rey and he told me he injured himself when he did the Sunset Flip on Kenny. He left side went numb. He also told me that he won't stay down for Booker, no matter how much pain he is in."

Booker locked in a Bearhug. Rey smacked Booker's ears and Booker dropped him. Rey ran in and hit a running tornado DDT. Rey covered Booker, but the King kicked out. The Queen yelled on from ringside. Rey picked Booker up, using mainly his right side. He pushed Booker and Booker came back with a spinning kick to the head. Rey went down and Booker grabbed his feet. Booker arched Rey's back and locked him in a Boston Crab.

**Tazz: **"Booker going to a place he rarely goes. He has the submission locked in, and it doesn't look too good for the former World Champion."

Rey tried crawling to the ropes but Booker pulled him to the middle of the ring. Booker released the hold and waited for Rey to get up. Rey got up and Booker grabbed his arm and gave him a Book End! 1-2-REY KICKS OUT. The fans were stunned as this short match had Booker dominating fully, and Rey somehow kicks out. Booker got in the ref's face and blocked his view of everything. Queen Sharmell got into the ring and kicked Rey in the lower region. Rey hunched over and then she hit him with the King's scepter, in the back. Rey continued to hunch over. Booker focused his attention on Rey and hit a Scissors Kick! 1-2-3!

**Justin Roberts: **"Here is your winner and the new ECW Television champion...King Booker!"

Booker's music hit and The Queen got back into the ring, to celebrate with her king. Justin handed the King his championship and he held it over his head. Booker and Sharmell left the ring, leaving Rey knocked out.

**Tazz: **"That's a damn travesty. How in the world did The King and Queen screw Rey? Rey wasn't even 100 to begin with!"

**Joey Styles: **"Well, up next we have Raw's giants facing off as the Great Khali faces Big Daddy V."

Backstage, The King and Queen were shown celebrating. Booker shot open a bottle of champagne and guzzled it. The celebration was cut abrupt as Goldberg walked up to them and put his hand on the title.

**King Booker: **"What is this, swine?"

**Goldberg: **"I'm just giving you your two day notice. Tuesday, that title belongs to me."

The Queen shook her head in disbelief as Goldberg walked away.

**King Booker: **"That peasant won't get away with that. I'll give him a royal ass kicking on ECW this Tuesday."

Goldberg wasn't out of earshot and he turned around and faced Booker. Booker kept rambling about Goldberg and ECW when Goldberg ran and gave him a spear! Queen Sharmell screamed and Goldberg grabbed her. He set the Queen up for a Jackhammer.

**Tazz:** "No! Don't do this!"

Goldberg gave Queen Sharmell a Jackhammer on Booker's body!

**Goldberg: **"I'll see you Tuesday Night."

**Joey Styles: **"OH MY GOD! Sharmell! The Queen!"

Goldberg walked away and the cameras panned to the fans. The Titan Tron showed the Great Khali and Big Daddy V, up next.

**Lillian Garcia: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, he stands at over 7 feet tall and weighs in at 420 pounds, he is the Great...Khali!"

The Great Khali's music hit and the Punjab warrior appeared at the ramp. He roared and got in the ring, over the top rope.

**Jim Ross: **"The Great Khali is unmatched in strength and size, especially on Raw. The only man able to beat him so far has been the Undertaker and John Cena. Can we add Big Daddy V to that list?"

Big V's music hit and the giant man, resembling the One Man Gang, came down to the ring. He walked up the steel steps and got in. The bell rang and Khali gave V a big shove. V shrugged it off and shoved Khali, pushing him further then he was pushed. Khali roared and kicked V in the chest. V didn't fall. He barely even budged.

**Jerry Lawler: **"Ho, this is gonna be bad! These two have no love loss between them. Im surprised their even in the same ring without complete annihilation by now."

Khali grabbed V and pushed him into the corner and locked both hands around his throat, choking him. The fans went nuts as the ref started his five count. He got to a count of 5 and Khali had refused to break the hold. The ref rang the bell, signifying the disqualification of the Great Khali.

**Lillian Garcia: **"And the winner of the match, by disqualification...Big Daddy...V!"

Khali still had his massive hands locked around V's throat. In a massive show of strength, Khali threw V across the ring. The fans went nuts as V rolled out of the ring with a sickening _thud. _Khali raised his arms and roared.

**Jim Ross: **"While Khali lost the match, he definitely proved that he was the bigger, larger, stronger man."

Khali's music hit and the giant got out of the ring. He walked backstage and his translator caught up to him, just as Josh Matthews approached Khali.

**Josh Matthews: "**Khali, how did your match go."

Khali mumbled in his native language before his translator stepped in.

**Great Khali(translator): **"The Great Khali says that this Monday night, he will challenge the World Heavyweight Champion, to face him in the ring and what he did to Big Daddy V will be nothing compared to the suffering the champion will go through."

Khali and his translator walked away and the Titan Tron lit up with Batista's face followed by Kevin Nash's.

**Tazz: **"Well, we will soon find out who leaves ECW, Styles. Earlier this month, Batista beat Kevin Nash in 5 minutes, but that just wasn't enough to keep Batista in the ECW championship run, but now, he's awarded a shot at Intercontinental gold, and a shot to go to Raw, to seek redemption on the Undertaker, the man that defeated him at WrestleMania. Kevin Nash, however, has said that if he losses its no big deal because at the next PPV, Vengeance, he will challenge both John Cena and Psycho Sid for a Extreme Rules bout for the ECW Championship."

**Joey Styles: **"Well, anyways, this match is Extreme Rules, seeing as it is held by ECW, who has all Extreme Rules matches. Everything from the Intercontinental Championship to the kitchen sink is legal. And Tazz, there IS a kitchen sink under the ring."

"_I Walk Alone"_ by Saliva hit and the Animal, Batista, came out to the ramp. He stopped halfway and threw his arms around, and the fireworks went off. Batista ran down the ring and got in. The nWo's music hit and the nWo, who are currently ruling from brand to brand to brand, came down the ring. Batista's eyes grew big.

**Justin Roberts: **"And his opponent..being accompanied to the ring by Hulk Hogan and Scott Hall, he is the Intercontinental Champion...Kevin Nash!"

Nash got in the ring and the bell rang. Batista looked around all the way around the ring. Hogan and Hall were stationed far away from each other, but close enough to make Batista feel cornered. Nash lunged at Batista but Batista gave him a huge back body drop. Nash hit the ropes and bounced to the outside. Hall checked on his best friend, and Hogan rolled into the ring, with a steel chair. Batista turned around and _whack_ Hogan hit him in the face. The ref turned around, but there was nothing he could do. Hogan raised the chair over his head, but Batista kicked him in the gut. Hogan dropped the chair and Batista stood up.

**Joey Styles: **"Batista looking to hit a spear here. Hogan...Hogan...YES! Batista hits the spear!"

Hogan rolled out of the ring, holding his stomach. Nash got back into the ring, with a bat, given to him by Hall. Batista stood up, and the lights went out.

**Tazz:** "Could this be the World Heavyweight Champion? Is the Undertaker coming?"

The lights turned back on and a man was standing in the ring.

**Joey Styles:** "OH MY GOD! It's STING! Sting is back!"

Sting, who hasn't been seen since the TNA title loss. Sting punched Nash and then kicked him in the gut. He picked up the bat that Nash dropped and hit him in the back with it. Nash held his back and fell to the ground. Hall ran in and Sting hit him in the stomach with the bat. Hall backed into the corner and Sting ran in and hit the Stinger Splash! Hall rolled out of the ring and the ref was going nuts. Sting got out of the ring and pointed at Hogan. Hogan, who was crawling to the back, stepped it up a notch, going very fast. Sting grabbed him by the foot, and dragged him to him. Sting locked in the Scorpion Deathlock and Hogan started tapping out.

Batista got to his feet, in the middle of the ring. He picked up Nash, who was laying out, and put him between his legs. The fans went nuts as Batista put thumbs up, then thumbs down. He lifted Nash into the air and then**slam** Batista hit the Batista Bomb! 1-2-3!

**Tazz: **"The Animal does it, with a huge assist from Sting!"

**Justin Roberts: **"Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Batista!"

Batista held his Intercontinental Championship up.

**Joey Styles: **"We have lost Batista to Raw. It's a sad day. Wait a minute, Hogan just forced Sting off!"

On the ramp, Hogan kicked Sting off of him. Hall had gotten to his feet and then Hogan and Hall got into the ring. Sting was on his way down. Batista turned around into Hogan and Hall. Sting got in the ring after them. Hogan and Sting went face to face. Batista tried to force them apart but Sting hit the Intercontinental Champion, with an elbow to the face. Hall started stomping on him and Hogan slid out of the ring. Sting picked up his bat, and brandished at Hall. Hall looked scared and Sting raised the bat over his head...and brought it down over Batista's back.

**Tazz: **"What is going on?"

Hogan rolled back into the ring, with spraypaint. He shook it and then handed it to Sting. Hogan backed off against the ropes and then hit a Leg Drop, on the prone Intercontinental Champion. Sting opened the spraypaint and write "nWo" on Batista's back with red spraypaint. He then picked up Batista's Intercontinental Championship and wrote "nWo" on that in red spraypaint. The nWo's music hit and the four of them left the ring, Sting and Hogan supporting Nash. Big Show and X-Pac joined the nWo at the ramp and the six of them did the Wolfpack sign and walked backstage.

**Michael Cole: **"What we just saw has sickened me. Batista is being helped to the back after a heinous attack from the nWo's newest member: Sting. Up next, we have the US championship being defended as MVP takes on the People's Champion..the Rock."

"_I'm Comin'_" hit the speakers and MVP came down to the ring.

**Tony Chimel: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship. Making his way to the ring, Montel Vontavious Porter, M..V..P!"

MVP got in the ring. Theodore Long's music hit and Smackdown's GM came down to the ring. He got a mic.

**Theodore Long: **"What's up playa? We made a little amendment to the United States Championship match. Tonight, you will not face the Rock. Smackdown and Raw have come to the agreement to trade the Rock, for your opponent tonight. And that man is..."

"_Kennedy!" _was heard throughout the arena and Ken Kennedy came down to the ring.

**Tony Chimel: **"And his opponent...from Green Bay, Wisconsin he is Smackdown's newest addition...Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy got in the ring and got in MVP's face. Kennedy raised his hand into the air and a microphone came down.

**Mr. Kennedy: **"Ladies and gentlemen...I am Smackdown's future. I am Smackdown's present. I am the future United States Champion. I am...MISTERRRRRR KENNEDYYYYY! -pause- KENNEDY!"

_Ding, Ding, Ding. _The bell rang and Kennedy and MVP squared off. The former best friends got in each other's faces. Kennedy shoved MVP and MVP kneed him in the gut and gave him a spinning neckbreaker. Kennedy covered but MVP kicked out.

**Michael Cole: **"One of these men will be the future United States champion. The newest addition and the loudmouth, Mr. Kennedy, or MVP."

Kennedy picked up MVP and backed him into the corner. MVP wasn't expecting a faster man to compete against and was caught completely caught off-guard. Kennedy kneed him in the gut again and put him on the top rope. Kennedy got back up and put MVP on his shoulders. He jumped off and hit the Green Bay Plunge! 1-2-3!

The fans were in complete shock as the ref held up Kennedy's hand.

**Tony Chimel**: "Here is your winner and the new United States Champion...MR. KENNEDY!"

Kennedy was handed his United States championship and he held it into the air. The ref held up his hand and MVP got to his feet. MVP turned around and Kennedy blasted him with the Championship! The fans booed and Kennedy got out of the ring. Kennedy walked backstage and the Titan-Tron showed Dusty Rhodes and Shawn Michaels.

Shawn Michaels' music hit and the former WWE Champion came down to the ring. He got in and Dusty's music hit. He came out to the ramp, wearing dress clothes. He had a mic. HBK looked bewildered.

**Dusty Rhodes: **"Shawn. Shawn, I know you were expecting to face me here tonight but my doctor said I can't wrestle because of health issues. So I thought it'd be perfect time for my son to make his debut tonight, to face you. That is if you don't mind."

Lillian handed HBK a mic.

**Shawn Michaels: **"No, I don't mind. I just wish I could give the fans what they payed to see. The Heartbreak Kid vs. the American Dream."

The fans cheered wildly as HBK lowered his mic. Unfamiliar music was heard and a young kid, came out. Cody Rhodes came down to the ring and got in. He asked HBK for the mic and HBK handed it to him.

**Cody Rhodes: **"Shawn, it's an honor. I'd just like to tell you that I was trained not only by my dad, but by someone very familiar to you. And at Vengence: Night of Dreams, that man has challenged you to a match."

HBK mouthed the words, "who?" but Cody shook his head.

**Cody Rhodes: **"I can't say who it is, but you'll find out tomorrow night."

**Jim Ross: **"Well, Vengence: Night of Dreams is a special Pay-Per-View. The matches for each title, will be held according to who the fans want to see face them. It's a Night of Champions, per say. The only match without a championship will be the HBK/ mystery man match."

**Jerry Lawler:** "You can't help but wonder. Who can it be? Who would challenge Shawn Michaels to a match?"

**Lillian Garcia:** "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from San Antonio, Texas...Shawn Michaels!"

**Lillian Garcia: **"And his opponent, also in the ring, Cody..Rhodes."

Cody and HBK shook hands and the bell rang. HBK grabbed Rhodes and gave him a hip toss. Rhodes got back to his feet and HBK gave him a headlock. Rhodes struggled to get out and HBK gave him a bulldog. HBK waited for Rhodes to get up and he put him in the corner. He backed up and then gave him a hard chop across the chest. Rhodes looked hurt at the mean streak of HBK. HBK chopped him again and then slapped him across the face. Rhodes slapped him back and HBK gave him a Spike DDT! HBK covered for the near fall. HBK picked Rhodes up and gave him a scoop slam.

**Jerry Lawler: **"HBK showing previously unseen ferocity. It's sad, really."

**Jim Ross: **"It's not ferocity. HBK is testing young Cody, to see if he has what it takes. HBK cares about the younger superstars. Not to mention, I think he's showing whoever his Vengeance opponent is, that he means business and he's showing Dusty, what he's made of."

HBK picked up Cody and gave him another scoop slam. He went to the top and came off with an elbow drop. HBK covered but Cody kicked out, somehow. HBK went to the corner and started tuning up the band. Cody used the ropes to pull himself up. Cody went to turn around but the American Dream spoke up from the ramp.

**Dusty Rhodes: **"No, Shawn! We know you can beat him. Stop."

HBK stared at the American Dream and shook his head. HBK went to say something but Cody rolled him up! The ref got down. 1..2..3!

**Lillian Garcia:** "Here is your winner...Cody Rhodes!"

Cody rolled out of the ring as HBK got up. He looked utterly shocked. Even Dusty looked shocked. JR and King were going nuts. Dusty held up Cody's arm as HBK flipped.

**Jim Ross:** "CODY RHODES JUST WON HIS DEBUT MATCH...AGAINST SHAWN MICHAELS! THIS IS A MILESTONE!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"You've got to give it to both Dusty and Cody. Dusty tried to help Cody, and Cody took advantage of the distracted HBK for the three count!"

HBK eventually went backstage and it was time for the ECW Championship match.

A video package aired: _The ECW Championship _(the ECW Championship was shown) _held by one _(John Cena was shown) _and coveted by another _(Psycho Sid was shown). _After decimation at the hands of King Booker and Psycho Sid, can the ever so resilent Champion overcome the odds? Or will it prove to be too much for the ECW Champion, inside of Extreme Rules?_

Psycho Sid's music hit and the number one contender came out to the ring.

**Justin Roberts: **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the ECW Championship. Introducing first, he is the number one contender...PSYCHO...SID!"

Sid got on the apron, and got in the ring, over the top rope. The music stopped and John Cena's music hit.

**Justin Roberts: **"And his opponent...he is the ECW Champion...JOHN...CENA!"

Cena walked down to the ring. He held his championship out and looked down at it, perhaps in a last goodbye. He slid into the ring and handed the belt to the ref. The bell rang. Cena slid out of the ring and Sid stared at him. Cena turned and took a chair from ringside and went to slid in but Sid blocked his entrance. He got onto the apron and Sid swung, but Cena ducked and got in the ring. Sid turned around and Cena hit him with the chair, in the legs. Sid went down and he rolled out of the ring, holding his previously broken leg. He got back on the apron and Cena went to hit him but Sid punched the chair, much to the shock of the ECW champion.

The chair flew out of Cena's hand and landed in the corner. Cena made a run for the chair, but Sid grabbed his shorts and dragged him into a bearhug. Cena put his feet onto the turnbuckle and jumped backwards, causing his weight to fall onto Sid. Sid let go and pushed him off. Sid grabbed Cena and set him up for a Powerbomb. Cena writhed free and put Sid on his shoulders.

**Joey Styles: **"Can Cena do it? Yes, Sid up on Cena's shoulders...F-U! OH MY GOD, THE ECW CHAMPION HAS JUST DEFEATED PSYCHO SID!"

Cena hooked the leg! 1...Kickout! Cena looked mortified. Cena picked Sid up and gave him a bulldog, taking Sid down again. Cena pumped up his shoes and ran against the ropes. He came to a stop, then brushed off his shoulder and hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena hooks the leg again. 1...2...Kickout. Cena held his head in despair and picked up the chair. He set it up in the middle of the ring. The fans got quiet as Cena lifted Sid onto his shoulders, in an attempt to give him a F-U on the chair.

Sid elbowed him in the jaw and then kicked him in the gut and set him between his legs.

**Tazz**: "This is gonna be bad...he has Cena in the air! NO! Powerbomb on the chair!"

Cena's body contorted as his body slammed against the chair. Sid put a foot on his chest and the ref made the count. 1...2..3!

**Justin Roberts: **"Here is your winner and the NEW ECW Champion...PSYCHO...SID!"

**Joey Styles: **"A gallant effort from the ECW Champion but it just wasn't enough to ward off Psycho Sid, who is the new ECW Champion. The Psycho Era is upon us."

Sid held his ECW championship over his head and over the former Champion's body. Sid left the ring, and the broken Cena too. He walked backstage and then the promo aired for The Undertaker versus Vader for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"_IT'S TIME! IT'S VADER TIME!"_ was heard throughout the arena as Big Van Vader came out to the ring.

**Lillian Garcia:** "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Making his way to the ring, he is the number one contender...VADER!"

Vader got in the ring and awaited the World Heavyweight Champion. _Gong. _Vader looked around in fright and the lights faded to black. _Gong. _The funeral march started playing as the Undertaker appeared at the entrance way, holding his World Heavyweight Championship aloft.

**Lillian Garcia:** "And his opponent; making his way to the ring, weighing in at 305 pounds, from Death Valley...he is the World Heavyweight Champion...THE...UNDER..TAKER!"

The Undertaker slowly made his way to the ring. The camera showed Vader, who looked scared. The Undertaker walked up the steel steps and raised his arms. The lights turned back on and thunder rumbled. He took off his hat and rolled his eyes. He got into the ring and Vader attacked him. Taker fell to his knees and Vader repeatedly punched him in the face. Taker pushed Vader away and then took of his jacket and raised his fists. Vader charged him but Taker hit him in the face with hard fists. Vader backed against the ropes and Taker gave him a clothesline, almost taking the big man over the top rope but the rope was in danger of snapping.

Taker grabbed Vader and went to give him an Irish whip, but Vader reversed it and Taker came back in and Vader hit a scrapbuster slam, recently seen by Big Daddy V, on Heat. Vader covered the champion, but the Undertaker kicked out at two. Vader picked up Big Evil and placed him into the corner. He kicked him once and then turned around and backed into him, squashing him. Vader backed up and ran against the ropes, in hopes of further squashing the Undertaker but Taker moved and Vader hit the turnbuckle. Vader turned around and Taker grabbed his arm and wrenched it. Taker put his arm behind Vader's back and elbowed his shoulder. Taker went to the top rope. He walked across the top rope and jumped off, with a large arm on Vader's shoulders, causing the giant to collapse, with Old School. Taker covered but Vader quickly pushed him away.

Taker dragged Vader to his feet by the mask and kneed him in the gut. Vader went down to his knees, and the Undertaker still had a firm grasp on Vader's mask. The mask in his left hand, he had free shots at Vader's face with the right one. He punched Vader several times with all his force in the face. Taker ran in and went to hit a boot, but Vader got to one knee and gave him a Back Body Drop. Vader ran in and splashed the Deadman! 1-2-Kick out.

Vader sat on the ring as Taker lay out cold. Vader went to get to his feet, but Taker sat up, suddenly! He looked around for Vader, but the Deadman's hand found it's target before his head did. Taker turned and looked at Vader, who had Taker's massive hand around his even more massive throat. Taker got to his feet, dragging the number one contender. Taker lifted Vader into the air and gave him a chokeslam! Taker fell over with fatigue and both men were out! The ref started a count.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_No sign of moment by 5_

_6_

_7_

_The Undertaker sat up at 8_

Taker got to his feet, using the ropes to steady himself. He collapsed back into the turnbuckle as Vader got to his feet as well. Taker walked over to Vader but Vader was ready and hit a Sidewalk Slam! 1-2-Kickout. Vader looked bewildered. Vader picked up the Undertaker and set him up for a Vader Bomb! The fans got to their feet as Vader slammed the Deadman to the canvas! Vader fell backwards and both men were out and the ref started another count.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_Neither men moved by 7_

_8_

_9_

_The ref rang the bell at 10, signifying a no contest and thus, the Undertaker retains the title._

**Lillian Garcia:** "Here is your winner and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion...the..Undertaker!"

The Deadman's music hit and the World Heavyweight Champion stirred. Vader appeared to be out of it but the Undertaker sat up! Taker pulled himself up, with help from the referee and the ropes. The ref held the Undertaker's hand up and the Deadman slowly got out of the ring, still in one piece. Taker held his arm up when he got to the ramp and the thunder rumbled once more. The ref helped Vader backstage as they showed a video package of the Elimination Chamber.

The devilish structure lowered and Theodore Long came down to the ring, to explain the rules.

**Theodore Long: **"Tonight's main event is for Randy Orton's WWE Championship and that match will be contested in a 6-Man Elimination Chamber. Many of you have seen an Elimination Chamber, many of you have not. The first four individuals to enter will be locked in these plexiglass chambers. After 5 minutes, a superstar will be released into the battle field. There can only be one man standing at the end of this match. And that man will be the WWE Champion. Let the match begin! Holla' holla' holla'!"

The bell rang and Triple H's music hit. The Game came out to the ring.

**Tony Chimmel: **"The following contest is scheduled for the WWE Championship. Making his way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut...Triple...H!"

Triple H got in the ring and walked into one of the chambers. The door was shut and he was locked in. The Miz's music hit and Mike the Miz came out.

**Tony Chimmel: **"And his opponent...Mike..the Miz...Mizanin!"

The Miz was locked in the other chamber and then Orton's music hit.

**Tony Chimmel: **"And his opponent...he is the WWE Champion...Randy Orton!"

Randy Orton handed his WWE championship to the referee outside the ring and got in a plexiglass chamber. The final participant to be locked in the chamber came out.

**Tony Chimmel: **"And the final man to be locked into the chamber...RIC...FLAIR!"

Flair got in the ring and got in the chamber and the bell rang. Kane's music hit and the Big Red Machine got into the chamber, awaiting the Big Show. Big Show came down to the ring and the two giants of Smackdown faced off. The bell rang, again, and Kane and the Big Show got into each other's face. Show shoved Kane, in a show of dominance, but the Big Red Machine, never one to back down from a fight, shoved him right back. Kane grabbed Show and punched him into the corner. Kane stomped on him and then drove a knee into his stomach. Kane went to give Show an Irish whip, but Show reversed it. Kane hit the turnbuckle and came back and Show gave him a sidewalk slam. Kane writhed in pain and then Show covered but Kane kicked out, at a two count. Kane was grabbed and brought to his feet. Show wrapped a hand around Kane's throat, but Kane shoved him away and went outside the ring. Show followed him and Kane grabbed him and slammed him into the steel cage. He punched him in the stomach and face and then started choking him. Show pushed him away and then tackled him into the plexiglass chamber that was holding the Miz. The chamber broke and both men went crashing through it. The buzzer went off and lights came down on all four chambers. They flashed around and then finally landed on the Miz's chamber. The chamber opened up and Miz stepped out, both men still in there.

Miz pulled Show off of Kane's prone body and turned him around. He hooked the leg! 1...2..Show kicked out. Miz shook his head in disbelief and then covered him again. 1...2...Kickout! Miz looked shocked that Show kicked out twice and he pulled Kane out and pinned _him. _1...2..Kickout! Miz looked like he'd seen a ghost. He got to his feet and then went down to cover Kane again, but Kane sat up. Miz ran into the ring and Kane slowly followed. He started to get into the ring, but the Miz gave him a dropkick to the side, knocking him out. Kane got back to his feet and the Big Show grabbed his foot. Kane reached down and picked Show back to his feet. Show pushed Kane back, over the top rope. Show got in after him, as Miz sat away from them in the corner. Show picked Kane up and gave him a chokeslam! Show went to cover but the Miz sprung to life and gave him a dropkick to the knee. Show was shocked and went down to one knee and Miz started punching him in the face, a couple of times. Show got fed up and pushed him away but Miz came back with a running DDT. Kane tried to get to his feet but Miz grabbed his head and gave him a Mizard of Oz! 1...2...3!

**Michael Cole: **"I can't believe...the Miz! He just eliminated Kane! Cleanly, too!"

The buzzer went off, bringing them back to reality. The lights hit the remaining three chambers and O Randy's chamber lit up. Randy looked mad and his chamber opened. Orton walked over to Show, who was getting to his feet.

**Michael Cole: **"It just occured to me, that three members of Evolution are in this match."

Randy kicked Show in the head, taking the big man down. Randy covered, but Show kicked out at two. Miz and Randy looked at each other and formed a bond between each other and an agreement. Take out Show. Show tried to get to his feet, but Miz and Randy started an offensive against him. Show somehow got to his feet and Orton and Miz tried to give him a double suplex. Show broke out and grabbed Miz and tossed him over the top rope. Orton tried to fight him away but Show wrapped a hand around his throat. Orton shook his head "no" but Show lifted him into the air. The chamber shook as Orton reversed the Chokeslam attempt into a RKO! 1...2...3!

The door opened and Orton rolled Show out of the chamber and his eyes went to Miz, who was holding his back in pain, having been thrown onto the steel outside. Orton went to the outside and stalked him, having a kick ready for his head. The Miz started to get to his feet and the buzzer went off. Ric Flair stepped out of his chamber. Orton sighed at the missed attempt to maim the Miz. Flair grabbed the champion and chopped him in the chest. Orton went to chop him back but Flair's thirst for the WWE Championshoip made him angry and he gave Orton a low blow! Orton held his privates in pain and then Flair gave him a DDT on the steel! The Miz got to his feet and gave Flair an Irish Whip into the steel chamber cage. Everyone gasped at the ferocity of underdog, the Miz.

The Miz grabbed the veteran, Ric Flair, and gave him a scoop slam on the steel! The fans gasped and looked away as Flair cried out in pain. Miz gave Flair a leg drop. The Miz picked Flair up and gave him a clothesline, into the ring. Miz followed and Orton finally came to, and got in the ring as well. Miz grabbed Flair and set him up for the Mizard of Oz. The fans shook their heads and then the buzzer went off. Miz dropped Flair and Triple H stepped out of the chamber. He wasn't alone.

**Michael Cole: **"He has a sledgehammer! The ref needs to take that away from him, before someone gets hurt!"

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **"Oh, Cole, shut up. It's an Elimination Chamber. People are gonna get hurt anyways."

Triple H brandished the sledgehammer and then drove it into Ric Flair's sternum. Triple H dropped the sledgehammer and hooked Flair's arm. Flair summoned all the strength he had and gave Triple H a back body drop onto the steel outside. Flair straightened his body and Orton jumped from the corner and gave him a RKO! 1...2..Miz broke it up? Orton looked at the Miz, quizzically. Orton got to his feet and the Miz and Orton went face to face.

**JBL: **"If the Miz wins, I quit."

**Michael Cole: **"Come on, Miz! You can do it!"

Miz slapped Orton and Orton came back with an European uppercut. The Miz held his jaw in pain and then Orton gave him a Fireman's Carry. Orton locked in a headlock on the Miz and the fans booed. They wanted action. Orton dropped Miz and picked up the sledgehammer. The fans got on their feet, hoping to see the Miz grounded. The WWE Champion held it up...and turned to Flair. The fans booed loudly. Orton walked over to Flair, and Flair kicked him in the testicles! Orton dropped the sledgehammer and then Flair gave him a small package! 1...2...Orton kicked out. The fans looked disappointed and Flair got to his feet. He noticed Triple H laying prone on the outside and he went out after him. Flair dropped a knee on The Game's face. Flair picked up The Game and slammed his face into the steel and then slowly grinded it. Blood started pouring from the now open wound in Triple H's forehead. HHH pushed Flair away. Flair came running back but HHH gave him a spinebuster on the steel. Triple H stood up and looked around, his eyes locking onto Randy Orton.

He got into the ring and gave Orton a huge clothesline. Orton's head bounced off the canvas with a sick look. Triple H picked up the Miz, but the Miz gave him a scoop slam. Miz set his eyes on Flair. He got out of the ring and brought Flair to his feet. He grabbed him by his head and then gave him a Mizard of Oz on the steel! He covered. 1...2..3!

**JBL: **"What!? I didn't even think you can pin on the steel!"

**Michael Cole: **"Well, it's now down to Miz, Triple H, and Randy Orton. As it stand's Orton has a 25percent chance of retaining. Triple H, who hasn't eliminated yet, also has a 25percent chance of winning the championship. The Miz, who was eliminated Kane and Ric Flair, has a 50percent chance."

Triple H stood, on wobbly feet. The Miz stood, outside the ring and The WWE Champion lay out on the canvas. The Miz got into the ring and the Game and the Miz locked eyes. Miz and Triple H stood face to face, both men exhausted. Triple H struck first with a right to Miz's face. Miz did the same to Triple H. They exchanged blows and then the Miz had a sudden outburst of strength. He kicked Triple H in the gut and then gave him a Mizard of Oz! Miz tried crawling over to him but Orton stomped on him. He picked Miz up and gave him a strong RKO. 1...2...3!

**JBL: **"Thank GOD! I gotta say, he **did **put up a strong, valiant effort. He was a mere second from eliminating Triple H."

Orton rolled Miz out of the ring. Orton grabbed Triple H by the hair and drug him to his feet. Orton dragged Triple H to the center of the ring. He grabbed Triple H's head. Triple H picked up the sledgehammer. He shoved Orton away. Orton came back and Triple H drove the sledgehammer into his gut! He tossed the sledgehammer to the side and hooked Orton's arms. He jumped into the air, and hit the Pedigree! 1...2..3!

**Tony Chimmel:** "Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion...TRIPLE...H!"

The door opened and the ref handed Triple H his WWE Championship.

**Michael Cole: **"He's finally done that! After winning the tournament, and having the right to face Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania, Triple H has been focused on the championship. While he lost at WrestleMania, Triple H is successful at Backlash. The era of the Game has begun!"

Backlash went off the air with confetti coming down from the rafters and Triple H holding his WWE Championship up.

_Backlash Fallout from era of the Game and the Psycho Era have begun while the era of the Deadman continues._

_Last night at Backlash, the three main brand titles were defended. First, John Cena took on challenger Psycho Sid, for the ECW Championship. It was a back and forth match, and it looked like Cena would F-U Sid onto a chair at one point but Sid reversed it into a Powerbomb through that very same chair, resulting in a new ECW Champion. _

_Next, the Undertaker successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Vader. Many thought the match should have been restarted, after Vader gave the Undertaker a Vader Bomb and neither man could answer the ten count._

_Triple H reigned supreme in the Elimination Chamber. Kane and Big Show started. The Miz was released out of his chamber and he shocked many fans that doubted him by eliminating Kane. The WWE Champion, Randy Orton, was released next and he eliminated the Big Show. Flair was let out next, and eliminated next, by the Miz. Triple H was released last. Chaos ensued and Orton eventually scored a pinfall over the Miz. Triple H utilized a sledgehammer that somehow, he brought into the match and then hit the Pedigree and we now have a new WWE Champion._

_Also, other championships changed hands. King Booker defeated Rey Mysterio for the ECW TV title, Mr. Kennedy defeated MVP for the US title, Batista defeated Kevin Nash and now Batista is now on RAW. Raw's Maria defeated Smackdown's Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship. After the match, she announced her jump to Smackdown._

_Also, Cody Rhodes made his debut and rolled up Shawn Michaels for a victory. Cody told HBK that at Vengeance: Night of Dreams, he will face Cody's mentor._

_The bid for Sting is on. Sting has come back to the WWE, and all three brands are trying to get their hands on him. Sting has now announced plans to visit every brand this week and next Monday on Raw, we will announce what brand he is signing to. _

_On Raw, the next challenger for the Undertaker's championship will be announced and the Undertaker takes on Batista in a WrestleMania, Champion vs. Champion, rematch. On ECW, Psycho Sid and John Cena go face to face in the ring and Goldust and Rey Mysterio take on King Booker and Elijah Burke in a tag team main event match. On Smackdown, Theodore Long announces the future of the WWE Championship and the Miz takes on Ric Flair._


End file.
